


Well now, Mr. Choi

by skeevyskeeve



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Tendo gets into a fight but I don't think it's all that graphic, consensual roughness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeevyskeeve/pseuds/skeevyskeeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tendo gets himself into an altercation with a nameless worker, Herc comes to his rescue. As it turns out, though, Tendo had been right where he wanted to be, so it falls on Herc to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accept the Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. Simply a self-indulgent fic, hope you enjoy.

“ **You should watch your mouth, you little shit,”** clamored through the otherwise quiet hallway as a jaeger crew member addressed Tendo outside of his room. The tech had begrudgingly opened his door to the man in the first place, but as the conversation had progressed he'd stepped into the hall and closed the door behind himself in precaution.

“ **Should I now?”** he almost taunted, hands coming to his hips as he raised an eyebrow at the nameless crew member. The man only puffed up in response, glare in place as he pointed at his superior.

“ **Yeah! Commander or not, I'll teach you to—right here, right now,”** This kid really had a death wish, didn't he...? But the tech couldn't resist. Gently tugging at his bowtie to loosen and undo it before pulling it off, he made a soft noise of acknowledgment. If this kid really wanted his ass handed to him, who was he to complain? Besides, the topic of conversation had already gotten the officer annoyed, so it wouldn't be to much of a leap to hand his balls to him. Undoing the top few of his shirt buttons with one hand, he used the other to drape the tie on the vault handle of his door.

“ **Well, if you're ready to accept the consequences,”** Mr. Choi chided softly as he turned back, taking his time with rolling up his sleeves before cracking his knuckles, putting his hands up, and taking a very slightly crouched stance. The shift encouraged a short scoff from the crew member who took a similar stance before lurching forward in a punch. A grin was immediately on Tendo's features as he quickly, almost effortlessly blocked the swing that was far to wide and countered with a tucked shoulder shoved into the man's sternum which knocked the other back a few steps, clutching at his chest.

The tech rolled his shoulder as he stepped back into his stance, gesturing two fingers in invitation as grin became much more sly, breath already a bit harsh even though it was just a quick action. After a couple short coughs, the man glared and charged at him again, drawing a quick, but low tease of, **“Ah-ah-** _ **ah,**_ **”** from the smaller man as he ducked out of the way and jumped a bit, ramming his elbow into the back of the man's neck as he almost collapsed forward. The officer licked his lips as he took a step back, chuckling low as he watched the man scrabble to get back on his feet. He made a soft noise as he registered just how fast his heart was beating, the pounding in his ears driving him forward to jump-kick the other in the spine, sending him reeling forward, headfirst into the officer's door.

“ **Thought you were going to** _ **play**_ **more,”** Mr. Choi berated, holding his arms out in a wide gesture. **“Teach me to** _ **'watch my mouth'**_ **, was it?”** his head bobbed a little with his pointed words, drawing a low growl from the man who was finally getting back to his feet, hand to his bloodied head. The look in his eye as he turned around to glare sent a shiver down Tendo's spine, forcing a grin onto his features as he crouched a little in preparation for the man to run at him again. He didn't managed to dodge this time, to his surprise, but he wasn't going to complain as the man rush him up against the wall directly across from his door, bloodied hand firmly to his throat. The tech's eyes widened a fraction, but pupils dilated in pleasure at the pressure on his throat, gaze almost dark in anticipation for the hit that was to come as the man's other hand raised. With labored breaths through the grip, he put his hands back, feebly grabbing at the surface behind him to ground himself.

“ **What's goin' on here?!”** boomed through the hall then, immediately drawing the attention of the officer and the man pinning him to the wall. They both quickly turned to find the older Australian pilot striding down the hall to them as a rather swift pace. Tendo squirmed in place a little, though he wouldn't be able to admit it was because of that dark, possessive look in the ranger's eyes, but he also wasn't in a position to stop the other from grabbing the back of the crew member's shirt and all-but yanking him back and off of the tech.

“ **Nothing, sir,”** the third party was quick to defend, holding his hands up in surrender and honesty, fear in his eyes. Mr. Choi rubbed at his throat as he watched, red in the face and breathing harsh at the attractive scene. Had it really been officially too long since he'd last gotten man-handled? At least he could say it was because he was being choked for now, but the stir that was already in his lower stomach didn't fade, but increased as the pilot shoved the other down the hall.

“ **Don't ever let me catch ya around here again,”** the ranger growled, drawing an even more fearful look onto the man's face as he scrambled backwards a few steps. Morally speaking, Tendo wanted to offer him an apologetic look for Herc's behavior, but his eyes fell half-lidded as they moved from the other to the ranger, too lost to the heat racing through his veins to manage anything but reminding himself to breathe.

“ **A-Anything you say, sir!”** was all the other managed to say before turning on his heel and darting down the hall. Herc glared until he was out of sight but turned on the tech soon after, previously narrowed eyes widening in concern at the man's state.

“ **What was that about, Mr. Choi?”** The subtle concern in the man's voice made the smaller want to smile but all he could manage with a soft laugh, pushed from the throat he couldn't bring himself to stop rubbing. He could feel the man's blood there, wet at first but drying and crumbling off soon enough, the faint ghost of pressure from the initial shove still present on the sensitive skin. The officer bent forwards a little as he became more aware of the hardening in his trousers from all of the sensations, tilting his head a little to look around the larger man in order to look to his door. It was directly across the hall. He just had to make it there. That was all. He could do this.

“ **It's nothing, Herc, I'm alright,”** he nodded a couple times swiftly, side-stepping and heading for his door. The ranger stepped back in his way, forcing a soft, almost whine-like noise from the tech as his once more narrowed eyes were down on him. Of course Herc wasn't going to make this easy on him. He appreciated the concern, he did, no one had really ever shown so much all at once, but he really needed a moment of alone time right then.

“ **Yer not alright—yer shaking, breathing hard--”** Tendo managed to bite back the outright laugh that wanted to push from his throat, but only managed to keep it to a soft huff of a laugh through his nose. Of course he would notice that. **“Look like yer gonna _collapse_ , mate.” **Well, he was noticing the signs, but hadn't come to the right conclusion. Tendo tried counting his blessings.

“ **No, Herc—really--I'm okay,”** he tried to step around him again and the pilot only stepped closer, large chest in his way once more, and almost pushed against his own. He whimpered and licked his lips, taking a step back to fight the urge to outright jump the man in front of him, definitely on the verge of being unable to control himself.

“ **Yer acting like a kicked dog, Choi, that ain't like ya,”** and he would know. The tech was desperate to get to his room now, the ache in his slacks only growing the longer he stood there, and the longer the pilot invaded his personal space like that. God, he smelled good. Like a touch of natural musk, and diesel oil, but that aftershave that he'd put on in excess that morning to last until the evening. Tendo's eyes fluttered as he took another hesitant step back, swallowing hard. **“Tell me what's got ya spooked—if its that one,”** he gestured a hand down the hall in the direction he'd sent the crew member and the tech eyes focused on the way the muscles in the man's arm shifted as he did so. **“--I won't hesitate to go after 'im,”** he offered, a soft but slightly pained smile coming to the smaller's features. He cared so much, didn't he? But still, the only thing that could help him at the moment was not standing here talking about this. Maybe he should have just said yes and sent him after the poor guy, just to be selfish, but his morals kicked in just as he opened his mouth.

“ **No, no. It's not him. He...I reminded him that he owed me some money, Herc, got carried a way, that's all, don't bother,”** he shook his head, looking to his door with a look that could only be described as begging. **“I—look, Herc, I'm** _ **okay**_ **\--”** he held his arms up briefly to show no cuts or bruises or anything, making a soft displeased sound at the reality. **“N-Not hurt or anything, see?** _ **Please**_ **don't fret,”** he looked up at him with the same begging look, but only for a second before hurrying around the ranger. He managed to this time, the man having given up, he supposed, but he was vehemently mistaken.

 


	2. Devious, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herc loves to play once he knows a weakness, and Tendo never stood a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn asphyxia play gets me every time. I apologize in advance if that bothers anyone.

Just as he'd gotten two or so feet from the larger man, feeling as if he were home free, a tight grip formed on his left wrist, clamping the rosary beads tight to the over-sensitive flesh there before there was a quick pull. Unable to help himself as Herc coiled him back towards himself, the tech moaned out, eyes tightly closed as he tried to fight back the waves of pleasure that raced through his body from the yank on his limb. Herc raised an eyebrow, left only to assume he'd hurt the other, but unsure if he actually had or not. He lifted the arm a bit in question, the pressure once more urging a soft noise from the man who tried to huddle up to grasp to lessen the tension.

“ **H-Herc, please,”** he begged in what was barely a whisper, trying to stay close to his arm to fight back the feelings, but also trying to keep his body back from the pilot in precaution; his conflicting actions ending up making an awkward squirm where he stood instead. The tone of his voice, though, read more than his anxious body language had, expressing the lust he was trying so hard to hold back and Herc didn't seem like he knew what to do with the knowledge. Perhaps he was unsure he was hearing and seeing this clearly, but he proceeded to tighten his grasp on the thin wrist, once more pushing the plastic beads hard into his skin as he used the leverage on the limb to drag Tendo back toward the wall. **“A-ah, Herc, what're you--”** he barely managed the words as he stumbled over his own feet in the awkward walk to follow along. It didn't matter, though, as his question was promptly cut off by being just barely shoved up against the wall, the pilot swooping in to close the distance just after which turned the officer's initial moan into sharp intake of breath. The ranger took a slow and calculating deep breath in, his head tilting up just a fraction as he closely watched the pleasure contort the tech's features.

“ **Is there somethin' ya need ta tell me, Mr. Choi?”** his voice was low and daring then, his accent presenting thick as his demeanor morphed into the predatorial one that didn't show all too often. Tendo squirmed and pressed back against the wall as best he could to put that sliver of distance between himself and the other again, mouth stuck hanging just slightly open as his eyes trailed down the built frame before them. When he didn't reply, though, Herc adjusted his grip on his wrist and pinned his entire forearm to the wall with his own, just above his head. He leaned in closer with the action which had the smaller man groaning through the bite he had his lip and shoving his head back against the metal surface. As his breaths came in huffs through his nose, he forced his eyes open, head tilted back in a way that had him looking down his nose at the ranger that was inches from his face, not even needing to speak from just how desire filled his eyes were but also the heat that he knew to be radiating off his body.

“ **I don't know,”** Tendo still managed to jest, eyebrows quirking as his eyes fluttered to stay open and locked with the far too intense gaze of the other. He swallowed hard and his eyes closed just a fraction more but he was determined to withstand the look. **“** _ **Is**_ **there, sir?”** he murmured, voice dripping a challenging sass, surprised yet thankful that no one else had venture into the hall with them. Or maybe they had and he was simply far too distracted. He felt like that was more likely, but he couldn't bring himself to care if anyone caught Herc coming on to him like this. That rumor would be close to an honor... His attitude seemed to spark something in the larger man, maybe the true realization of the situation even, but the ranger pressed closer, body against his as his knee slotted all-too-easily between his knees.

The tech's body shivered visibly as his freehand whipped back to the wall to feebly grip at like he'd done previously, the Australian's heat against him quickly whittling away at his resolve. It was impossible for the pilot to not understand now, as proof of his inquiry was pressed firmly against his thigh now, and throbbing in need. His narrowed eyes lit up, the tech softly moaned at the sight, and while it seemed like a nice moment for Herc to taunt the other, he didn't and it surprised the flustered commander. What he did do, however, surprised him even more.

While those clear blue eyes stayed locked with the officer's, the ranger brought his free hand up and slid it from the tech's collarbone to curl firmly around his throat, adding more and more pressure as the smaller drew a breath in through his teeth. He only stopped when Tendo had to exhale, his eyes fluttering as his hand clawed at the wall behind him. He wanted to lean into the grasp despite knowing that that was usually the opposite one would do in his position. Unable to help himself, though, he did lean into it, heavy eyes locked with Herc as he, himself, lean in closer as well.

“ **Well now, Mr. Choi,”** the pilot hummed almost too triumphantly for the tech not to squirm once more. **“Aren't you just a devious little minx?”** The sound rolled in the Australian's chest before funneling through that low, far too pleased tone and the officer involuntarily made a soft, helpless noise at it. If he hadn't had that hand so tightly around his throat, he undoubtedly would have responded with more snark, but it seemed as if Herc realized this because he didn't let up.

In fact, he pressed even harder, not lifting him from the ground entirely, but at least making it so the tech had to stand on his toes. Tendo groaned as he felt the pressure in his head start to increase, a soft tingling around his eyes and a throb through his sinus cavity, but he could still breathe and swallow(though, the latter was slightly more difficult). He was beginning to be believe Herc had done this before, but was left to assume that, if he had, it would have been for far less fun reasoning. The pilot loosened his grip just as the smaller's vision started to blur, the man falling back to his heels with a soft gasp and his free hand coming up to his neck. There wasn't much left on his mind, honestly, but the fleeting thought of being able to keep the feeling there if he rubbed at his throat. So that's what he did as Herc took a step back, leg pulling out from between his own and grip releasing the arm he had pinned.

With the small amount of personal space reallocated to the chief of LOCCENT, he leaned forward a bit, breath coming in harsh, heated pants as his glazed eyes tried to focus on anything that wasn't the pleasurable pain in his neck or wrist, the ranger who was so hot and firm against him but agonizingly not anymore or the fact that the man seemed so pleased with himself. With that grin on his face, Tendo had to admit it seemed almost as if Herc had found himself a new toy. Of course, the smaller was never going to complain about that if it were true, but he tried not to get his hopes too far up. Maybe the Australian just liked having certain types of information about people. Who could be sure without him expressing just what that smug look was for?

“ **Ya look about a thousan' miles away, Mr. Choi.”** The pounding in the tech's ears caused the predatorial little taunt to fade in and out, the man registering the words, but only able to agree with them. He _felt_ a thousand miles away, his heart rate not slowing, and the ache throughout his entire body not dissipating in the slightest. He had to get to his room but, at this point, he didn't feel as though he could make it that far if he tried; his knees were weak and his head reeling while the feeling of tightness around his throat still lingered on, only to continue to drive him into madness.

Still not able to speak, Tendo turned his gaze upward to meet the pilot's own, eyes still hazy and dark with need as he panted, mouth hanging open to assist. The ranger made no moves to step closer again, nor did he say anything, but he was certainly watching him like a hawk, and the tech adored the shiver down his spine that it caused, even through all the other feelings he was struggling with at the moment. His free hand reached back to the wall that he was still leaning against, then, in order to just slightly push himself from it's support. Step one. At least he could still stand on his own, despite how shaky he was. However, he couldn't be held responsible for his next decisive move.


	3. That's An Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herc had very little idea of what he was getting into.

“ **Look kinda suits ya,”** Herc teased briefly again, if only because he was not expecting much from the other from just how out of it he seemed. Tendo was flying high on endorphins for sure, but still sober enough to quickly step forward, eyes narrowed just slightly but pupils dilated almost beyond belief. With palms flat, his hands were soon against the pilots stomach then moving up along his chest and out along his collarbone, then sliding back across his shoulders and up the sides of his neck. All his physical admiration was completed in the fraction of a second before he was grabbing the sides of the other's face and dragging him forward to roughly mash his lips to his.

The tech fully expected the ranger to pull away, or maybe just humor him for a moment, but the active response he got pleased him beyond measure. While he thought his actions were quick, the larger man's were quicker, and the officer hardly had time to register just how well their lips slotted together before one of the pilot's thick, strong arms coiled around the thin waist in front of him and roughly crowded him back up against the wall with a thud. He moaned into his superior's mouth at the sharp, but momentary pain in his spine, hands desperate on their path up into the short, ginger locks while the ranger's own feverish pair moved up and down his back and sides, hips, thighs and ass to firmly use as leverage.

Tendo couldn't deny the feeling that the larger had wanted to explore his body for a while and, allowed to do so now, he was making damn sure to catalog every thing. Not that the shorter minded at all, though. It was a thrill he hadn't expected, and as their mouths moved together in urgency, broken only by gasps of bitten lips and groans of suckled tongues, he began to wonder why he'd never spurred the pilot on before. They had a history of sex with each other built up over the years, but this... This was different. It was new territory, and it was fantastic.

Although it was really only a minute or two of a game called 'lets see how far we can take this before one of us breaks', which basically boiled down into what just seemed like fiendish dry-humping, it seemed like a lifetime. The officer tightened his arms around the Aussie's neck and shoulders and used the man's sturdy build to lift himself up, stomach muscles effortlessly lifting his legs up to wrap tightly around the man's waist. His actions were met with a low growl of appreciation, once more shoved against the wall that forced his head up in a gasp. If that weren't enough, the hands that had been on his ass took the motions as invitation, firmly kneading both halves in time, which repeatedly spread him open and drove him crazy.

“ **Herc, please,”** he whimpered as he shoved his head into the metal wall that he was pinned to, connecting with a fair thud, but the pain momentarily made him see stars, eyes closing then and eyebrows knit together as his mouth hung open. That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. He brought his spinning head back down, putting his forehead to his supporter's own, tone low but firm when he spoke. **“Get me into that room right now, ranger, or so help me, I will make your life a living hell,”** he growled the last few words, punctuating with a firm grip the short ginger hairs on the back of the man's head and a swift yank backward to tilt his head up. He met his feral gaze with his own lust-soaked one, a grin pulling onto his features even though his mouth still hung open. He let himself take in every one of the man's flushed features before speaking again, voice barely above a whisper but still just as commanding. **“That's an** _ **order**_ **.”**

The command had the pilots eyes darkening even further, but certainly not in a bad way. Tendo had to take a steadying breath in as the ranger kept his gaze with his own far-too-intense one, seeming to gauge just how serious the tech was being, but as the smaller raised an eyebrow and gave another sharp tug to the locks in his grip, he seemed to get the picture.

“ **Too bloody sexy for yer own good, Mr. Choi,”** he murmured in that thick accent that made the officer purr, though the actual sound of it faded as he grinned again. The Aussie was peeling him off the wall then, without a hint of effort from those perfectly defined arms that the tech was consistently infatuated with, and quickly taking him across the hall in just a few short strides. Simply thankful he hadn't bothered to lock the door, Tendo urged the man on with a subtle tightening of the legs around his hips, hands sliding down the larger chest as the he leaned back in his arms. Biting his hip and bringing his hands around behind himself, he grabbed the vault handle to the door and jolted it to the right to open it, but he simultaneously created quite the scene for the pilot to be utterly enraptured by. He chose then to respond.

“ **You were saying?”** he purred as he gently pushed the door open behind himself and sat back up, draping his arms around the other's neck and shoulders again. Herc let a metered breath out his nose as a grin slowly pulled onto his face. There were just some ways that a man could deal with someone teasing him, and from a lover was one of those ways. So, from a lover like Tendo Choi, who was, in fact, desirable in every aspect of his life, it wasn't a surprise that the Australian was helpless to resist anything the commander said in that manner.

“ **Christ,”** Herc breathed in what seemed like a short laugh; the man simply incredulous at how lucky he was. The reaction had the tech grinning once more, teeth pressing into his lower lip again as he was carried over the threshold to his room. He wondered briefly where the ranger was going to take him for this, but it became quite clear to him as the other swung the door closed with his foot(almost slamming it) and proceeded to spin on his heel, taking but one large step before he was forcefully pinning him to the back of his own door. It was times like these where he thanked his small stature, else sex against doors may never have worked out.

“ **Folks in the hall will be in for a nice surprise,”** the tech teased as the ranger carefully lowered him to his feet. The other seemed just as pleased with the idea as he did, though, and it sent another shockwave through his already wired form. He wanted to do some very sinful things with this man.

“ **After a fashion,”** the Aussie murmured, drawing a questioning look from the smaller man before he was shown what the other had meant. Herc braced his left hand against the door near Tendo's head, but brought his right up, gripped into the hair on the back of the officer's head and, with a sharp and leading tug, made him drop to his knees. The pain from the grip alone was enough to make the tech gasp in pleasure—if only because the pressure was tugging at the now over-sensitive spot he'd hit on the wall previously—but as he was forced to his knees, he moaned out. His hands immediately sought purchase in each of the ranger's pant legs to keep himself balanced, eyes tightly closed as he became startlingly aware of just how tight his over-sized slacks had gotten over the passed few minutes.

Heavy-lidded eyes came to the pilots face as the man jerked his head back at a sharp, but fantastic angle, and both men visibly shivered. The Australian's flushed but dominant expression made Tendo slowly lick his lips in need, and the angle that the ranger had on the tech had him making a soft, terribly pleased noise. He was enjoying not only the officer's expression and that clear look of desire, but also just the feel of those usually immaculately kept dark hairs tight in his hand and the power he held over him for the moment. His lips pulled into a grin once more as he tilted his head down to face him more directly rather than looking down his nose like he had been. What he said next, even just the one word through that heavy accent and low rolling timbre of his, had Tendo squirming there on his knees, grip tightening on his pant legs.

“ ** _Suck_.”**

 


End file.
